landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Hermit of Black Rock/Transcript
*'Littlefoot': Oh, I wish the sky would stay still. I'm hungry. *''runs by the tree stars in the wind'' *'Chomper': Hey, everybody! Look what we have! *'All': Tree stars! *'Ruby': We pick them using our hands. They're so handy. *''tree stars blow away from Ruby and Chomper by the wind, then Petrie appears'' *'Petrie': Hey! *''all look at the tree stars being blown away, then eating in Spike's mouth, then burping'' *'All': Spike! *''theme song'' *'Cera': to get the tree star in the wind Hold still. the stump, then Guido appears *'Guido': Hey! Uh, hi. *'All': Guido!!! *'Cera': What are you doing in there? *'Guido': Uh, I was just hiding, you know, until the wind settled down. *'Chomper': Guido Hi, Guido! Remember me and Ruby? We met you the last time you baby sat in Tricia. *'Guido': Chomper, the friendly Sharptooth. How could I forget? chuckling You're still friendly, right? *'Chomper': Yep. You still learn him to fly? *'Guido': Oh, that. Well, It being a glider, it is kinda hard to get off the ground without a... a little help. *'Petrie': Maybe big blowing wind give you lots of help. See? Like... in the wind, spinning around *'Guido': But, it's really blowy. *'Littlefoot': It'll be okay, Guido. Petrie will help you. *'Petrie': Me will? *''both nod'' *'Petrie': Oh, yes. Me will. *'Guido': Well, I really would like to fly. walks on the branch, then vibrating Oh. I should've stayed in my stump. *'Petrie': You can do it. You good glider. *'Guido': Well, that's really nice to you to say, but... down closer, then Petrie flies down *'Petrie': Guido Wings, Guido! Wings! *'Guido': What? Oh! Right! Wings! up in the sky, laughing *'Petrie': Blowing make you fly good. *'Guido': Yay, it does kinda, doesn't it? *'Petrie': Now, follow me. *'Guido': "Follow.", he says. at Petrie flying down, then Guido flies around, then Petrie flies by the wind, then swooping down *'Petrie': It getting too blowy. We done now. *'Guido': Oh, yeah, but I want to... Hey, wait! *''both land on a branch'' *'Guido': Did you see me out there? Oh, come on, Petrie. Let's do it again. I've gotta twisting turn one more time! Oh, come on, Petrie. Please, please, please, please, please! *'Petrie': No. Too blowy now. We fly tomorrow. *'Guido': Tomorrow? But my wings are all wormed up now! *'Petrie': his head No. Not safe. *'Guido': I got blowy was good. down *''looks at Petrie flying down'' *'Guido': You see? It's OK! First, I swoop, and... Oh, my. Oh, my! Whoa, whoa! *'Ducky': What is he doing? Why is he going up so high? *'Guido': Hey, wait! Stop! Whoa! Whoa! *'Petrie': Me better help. up to the sky *''continues flying down, then Petrie pushes Guido, then they all look at Petrie and Guido, then they both fly away, then they all run, then they all look, thne they all gasp'' *'Chomper': Oh, no, they're headed for Black Rock! *'Ducky': In the Mysterious Beyond? Oh, no, no, no. *''all look at Petrie and Guido flying away'' *'Littlefoot': We have to tell the grown-ups. *''all walk back, then cut to Petrie and Guido'' *'Petrie': So... So tired. *'Guido': Listen. I think the wind stopped. down, then Petrie swoops down to get Guido by saving him *'Petrie': So tired. *''both fall down'' *'Guido': Petrie! *''both slide down, then falling in the cave'' *'Petrie': So dark! *''both land in a cave'' *'Guido': Oh. I never want to fly again. *'Petrie': Oh, oh. Wing hurt. Oh. What place this? *'Guido': I, uh, I think we're inside... gulping ...Black Rock. *'Petrie'; Black Rock? That not good. *'Guido': I know. Mind helping me up. *''helps Gudio'' *'Guido': Okay. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Ooh. Ooh, I must've landed funny on my foot. *'Petrie': Yes, I go. Ow. Ow. And me no can fly. *'Guido': Yeah, but at least you can walk. See if you can find the way out of here alive. *'Petrie': Okay. to a hole Oh, too steep. No climb here. *'Guido': Petrie! *''to Guido'' *'Guido': I saw something move. Over there. *'Petrie': to a cave Me not see anything. It too dark. *'Guido': And I'm afraid of the dark! I'm afraid of caves, but most of all... gulping ...I'm afraid of being afraid. *''Be Scared" begins'' *'Petrie': Guido, you MORE scared than me. singing Don't be, don't be scared. Don't be, don't be scared. *'Guido': singing It's easier to say than do. *'Petrie': singing But singing help. Me know it true. *'Guido': singing Then I will try to sing with you. *'Both': singing And not be scared. *'Guido': singing Oh, it's awfully dark way down here in the Black Rock. *'Petrie': singing It very Black Rock. Maybe it not so bad if we find that easy way out. *'Guido': Hey, let's just find any way out, okay? *'Both': singing D-D-D-Don't be, don't be scared. Don't be, don't be scared. *'Petrie': singing Pretend that you be brave and strong, you know the true, so sing along. *'Guido': singing Hope I don't end up being wrong. *'Both': singing Not being scared. Being scared. *'Guido': laughing Well, Petrie, I gotta admit. I'm not as scared as I was. *''hear a crack'' *'Guido': Now I'm more scared! *''back to Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Ruby, and Chomper'' *'Cera': It's all this stupid wind's fault. *'Littlefoot': I just hope they find Petrie and Guido soon. *''back to Petrie and Guido'' *'Guido': Oh. Oh, I can't look. What's there? Tell me. That is too scary. Don't tell me. *''both continue walking, then twitching'' *'Petrie': Look! *'Guido': One maybe before you talk! *'Petrie': Light. Over there. *''walks to the light by Petrie'' *'Guido': A ground star plant. Well, at least you won't starve. *''ground star shows caterpillars'' *'Petrie': Oh. Crawlers. You eat too. You feel better. a ground star, then eating it *'Guido': the caterpillars Mmm. Yeah. And not bad for Cave Crawlies. *''a ground star'' *'Guido': Uh, Petrie. *'Petrie': a ground tree star'' You hungry. *''grabs a tree star to Petrie and Guido, then they both scream, then eating a ground star'' *'''Swooper: If wish I fit it. I'm in knows he'd what they used to be. I don't get many visitors round here. The name is Swooper. Now, I've lived here for a long, long time, but I'm eating so bad, you see. I'm not alone. This here is cliff, and the tall one over on that goes by slip, and then the good look in the corner while that's eggy. *'Guido': He has been here a long time. *''laughs'' *'Petrie': Why you stay so long? *'Swooper': Why? It... Because I'm blind. *''to the flyers, then Petrie's Mom flies down'' *'Ducky': Oh, no. They didn't sign them. Petrie's Mom looks so tired. *'Cera': We can't just sit here. We gotta do something to help. I hate feeling so helpless. the tree *''tree star lands on Ruby'' *'Ruby': Say, maybe we can't help Petrie and Guido, but we can help the helpers. *'All': Huh? *''back to Petrie, Guido, and Swooper'' *'Petrie': Swooper? You blind? How you get around? *'Swooper': Ooh, and that's simple. I memorized every last bit of this place. Twin here and then smell and walk and figure out exactly where you fellas get to. That's also how's that can tell you what eaten my ground stars. *'Petrie': Back home in Great Valley, there's so much food. Everybody, friends. Everybody, happy. *'Swooper': Great Valley. Well, that sounds like the kinda hold I've always dreamed out. Cause I could never get there, that fits too risk if for a blind of flyer like me. *'Petrie': Oh, me wish we take you there. Oh, ooh, but me still no can fly. Guido still hurt, and, you no see. Oh, we never get back to Great Valley. *'Swooper': Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep. If we try to walk there, a Sharptooth will get us for sure. *'Guido': You know, there might be a way. What if you fly, while Petrie and I ride on your back? We could be your eyes. *'Swooper': Ooh, I don't know. It sounds really scary. Mind there risky. I'd had to think long and hard before I give that a try. a tear in his eye Well, not made of my mind, I'm sure gonna miss you too. away I'm heading for the Great Valley with my new friends. *''both gasp'' *'Swooper': If you ever ought that way, I'll stop by and visit, you hear? *''sighs, then Petrie gets out of the cave, and Guido gets out of the cave, then they try to get Swooper out of the cave'' *'Swooper': Ha. Fresh air. *'Guido': Too much fresh air if you ask me. *'Petrie': Home that way. *'Swooper': Well, let's get a goin'. Hop on. *''both get on Swooper, then standing up, then flapping his wings'' *'Guido': Swooper, uh, when exactly was the last time you flew? *'Swooper': Ooh, let me see now. It was so long ago. *'Guido': Okay. Maybe I'm second thought. *'Swooper': then flying up Here we go! *''all fall down, then they continue falling down, then stretching the wings'' *'Swooper': Yes, I'm about that, boys. Tells me a bit to get use to fly again, you know. laughing Now, which way? *'Guido': Well, uh, okay. Uh, put your beak a little left. *''all go left'' *'Guido': Hey, left! Yeah, okay. That's good. That's the fastest way to the valley. *'Petrie': No! No, no, no! No! Still too blowy. Fly around. Go right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! *'Swooper': Oh, feathers. If we're gonna get anywhere, we got a work together. *'Guido': Okay, Swooper's right. You flown more, Petrie. You decide which way. *'Petrie': But, Guido help too. Use your wings. Feel for change and wind. *'Guido': I can do that. *'Swooper': Oh, that's better. Especially since I could lonely go in one direction. then flying to go to the valley *''to Petrie's Mom'' *'Littlefoot': Hello? We brought you some tree stars. *'Cera': We gathered enough for all the flyers. We wanted to help. *'Petrie's Mom': Thank you all very much. I haven't had much time for food since. *'Ducky': Oh, do not be sad. Petrie will come home. He will. He will. *'Petrie's Mom': Ducky I know, little one. They'll both be home. Just to soon as the wind stops, and we can go find them. I just hope they're safe. *''back to Guido, Petrie, and Swooper, flying back'' *'Swooper': Whoo. I haven't flown this long in easy. What's say we land, so that can take a load off. *''all look down'' *'Petrie': Me no think so. *'Swooper': Oh, then we gotta problem. I'm not sure how long I can keep going. *'Petrie': Well, then Petrie fly. Make easy for Swooper. his wings, then falling on the back of Swooper Ow. *'Guido': You're not ready to fly, Petrie. I guess I'll have to glide for a while. *'Petrie': Guido You... You sure? *'Guido': Well, one of us has to get off Swooper's back, and this trip was my idea. Oh. *'Petrie': You can do it. You good glider. *'Guido': You're right. I can do this! in the sky Hey! Hey, this isn't so bad! by Petrie and Swooper I'm gonna check things out up higher! up to the clouds Hey, Swooper, Petrie! Come on up here! The wind's blowing toward the Great Valley! You can rest your wings! *''both fly up'' *'Swooper': Oh, it does these old bones good to soar again. We'll be getting to your valley in no time! *''both fly down'' *'Petrie': Me hope so! *''both continue flying down'' *'Petrie's Mom': It's true. They been spotted. They've come back to us. to Petrie, Guido, and Swooper, flying down *'Guido': We did it, Swooper! Well, home! *'Swooper': And we never would've made it without you, Guido. *''flies down, then they all fly down, then they all cheer, then Petrie flies by Guido, then they all run to Petrie, Guido, and Swooper, laughing'' *'Petrie's Mom': Petrie! Petrie *'Petrie': Oh. *'Petrie's Mom': gasping Petrie, you're hurt. *'Petrie': A little. Maybe okay. down This, Swooper. He flew me home. *'Petrie's Mom': Thank you, so much, Swooper. *'Swooper': Glad to do it, ma'am, but the horn idea was Guido's, and he found the wind of helped us get here. *'Petrie': We never make it home without wind. *'Petrie's Mom': Oh, thank you, Guido. Thank you. *'Guido': Aw. *'Petrie's Mom': Everyone, let's give Petrie, Guido, and their new... I mean, our new friend, Swooper a hig welcome home. *''all cheer, then "Good to Be Home" begins'' *'Petrie': singing It good to be home. *'Guido': singing All thanks to our friend. *'Petrie': singing We finally safe now. *'Guido': singing Our journey is at an end. Take it, Petrie! *'Petrie': Okay. singing It blowy day. *'Guido': singing Things look pretty hopeless we thought we might... *'Petrie': singing ...never get home. Then we met you... *'Guido': singing ...and when we worked together... *'Petrie': singing ...we used the wind... *'Gudio': ...to make our way back here. *'Both': singing It's good to be home all thanks to our new friend. We're finally safe now. Our journey is at an end! Swooper's a hero, so let's all sing and cheer! You're in the Great Valley, so make your new home right here! Good to be Home! *''lines'' *'Swooper': Home. laughing I'd like the sound of that. *''all jump and cheer'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts